On Olympus
by elsiecarson
Summary: Hades and Persephone have to go up to Olympus for a dinner party hosted by Zeus. Slightly AU since Persephone actually loves Hades in this. Lots of family drama.
1. We Can't Be Late!

"Hades," Persephone calls as she pins the final brooch on her dark emerald green gown she'd chosen for the banquet on Olympus that was "mandatory attendance". That particular phrase had made Hades angry, for his younger brother, Zeus, had directed it solely at the God of the Underworld who hates to attend parties on Olympus. Persephone smiles as she looks at herself. Her mother won't like the dress she has chosen or the sandals Hades has picked to go with it. Speak of the devil, she thinks, as she sees him standing in the doorway. "Will you not enter, my lord?" She asks gently. Hades is always wary of entering Persephone's dressing room. He leaves this room just for her. He's wide-eyed in amazement at her. He feels that way far too often, in his opinion, but she's beautiful for one so young. She has a great hold over him, a much stronger hold than he thought she would have.

"I did not wish to disturb your musings, my love." Hades says quietly as he finally enters the room.

"Disturb me! Oh, no, you could never do that!" Persephone says as she stands on tiptoe and kisses Hades' cheek.

"Good. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hades asks as he places his hands on her bare arms. He knew from the tone of voice when she called his name that she wanted to discuss something.

"Hades please," Persephone implores him. "Don't make a fuss on Olympus this time. Just promise me you'll be on your best behaviour. I don't want my mother and father to make a fuss over the fact that we're not right together."

"For you, my darling, I will strive not to do anything untoward on Olympus and I will not try to kill my younger brother either." Hades solemnly promises his wife. He loves her too much to disappoint her or make her angry.

"Oh Hades! Thank you!" Persephone says as she throws herself into Hades' arms and kisses him. "What do you think of the dress? It took me forever to pick."

"I think if we stay here too much longer we won't be leaving at all and my little brother will be very angry with me and we can't have that, can we?" Hades says smiling down upon his wife.

"Of course not. Let's go, I don't want to be late. Be brave and strong, Hades. Zeus can't hurt you anyways." Persephone says as she walks towards Hades' beautiful black chariot. She smirks at what he says and hopes that he won't speak that way in front of her mother. Her mother is fairly demure compared to others on Olympus.


	2. Arrival on Olympus

Hades puts his arm protectively around Persephone's waist as he starts up the chariot. She's not always steady on her feet when the chariot begins moving. Moments later, as they arrive on Olympus, Zeus is there to greet them. Hades takes a deep breath before he steps off the chariot into his overenthusiastic brother's arms. To Hades it always seems as if Zeus is drunk with his brashness. "Hades you made it! Good to see!" Zeus booms. He loves teasing his older brother. Hades always rises to the bait.

"Attendance is mandatory, is it not? I couldn't exactly get out of it, besides Persephone made me come." Hades grumbles. He catches Persephone's glare out of the corner of his eyes and immediately stops insulting his brother.

"Good evening, father." Persephone says as she steps forward slightly. She squeezes Hades' hand tightly as she goes past him.

"Persephone you look absolutely stunning. You do realize of course, that your mother is going to have a fit when she sees that dress." Zeus says hugging her tightly.

"That was part of the point. Mother can't go on thinking I'm a child. I'm a goddess and I'm married and co-ruling the Underworld and she still treats me like she did years ago when I was small. Hades picked out the sandals for me." Persephone says as she lifts the hem of her dress to show off her husband's good taste.

"Hades I'm impressed! I didn't think you had it in you." Zeus says slapping his brother on the back. Fashion was never on Hades' radar.

"You couldn't pick out a nice pair of sandals for Hera if your marriage depended on it! At least my wife finds me useful in such matters." Hades says coldly.

"Persephone did you pick out his outfit tonight, and if not did he know what colour you were planning on wearing tonight?" Zeus asks getting agitated.

"No, he picked his outfit out all on his own and no, he didn't know what colour I was wearing. I kept it a secret." Persephone says proudly about her husband.

"You can't have that close a connection. You've only been married a decade." Zeus challenges. His anger is rising. He's not used to being challenged so much.

"I know my wife in every way possible. We have an emotional connection, not just a lust connection, though we have that too, and we trust each other implicitly." Hades says throwing a dig at his brother. To emphasize his point he pulls his wife close and kisses her soundly. All the gods and goddesses are shocked at his speech and his actions. Normally the Lord of the Underworld doesn't display his emotions to anyone unless it's anger.

Something in Zeus snaps at that moment and he lunges at his older brother. He knows Hades is right about himself and Hera. The trust and the knowledge of each other has long since disappeared and it disturbs Zeus greatly. "How dare you criticize my marriage! At least I didn't have to kidnap my wife!" Zeus hollers loudly. He glances at Hera across the room and she actually smiles at him. For the first time since before Hades and Persephone got married they're talking to each other without malice. He does love her despite the things he does to her. He doesn't understand why he cheats on his wife.

"At least I'm faithful to my wife unlike my little brother who seems incapable of keeping it in his toga! My wife loves me! Can you say the same?" Hades asks maliciously. He already knows the answer. Hera tells him often that she stopped loving Zeus years ago.

Persephone jumps in between the two gentlemen. She hates when her husband and her father fight. "Stop it! When are you two going to grow up and stop competing against each other?" she cries.

"I tried to keep my promise, sweetheart, but my younger brother seems to enjoy goading me into fights." Hades whines. He hates seeing his wife angry, especially with him.

"I don't want to hear the excuses anymore! You two are grown gods! There are no excuses! Now shake hands and apologize!" Persephone says sharply.

Eager to please his wife and stay out of her bad books Hades steps up to his brother, holds out his hand and says tightly, "I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you." He hates giving his brother an apology or a compliment.

"I'm sorry if I anything I said made it sound as if I think you're a bad husband to Persephone. I think the two of you are doing very well together." Zeus says clasping his brother's hand. He's being truthful. "Come, let's eat."

"Where did you seat me, O ruler of Olympus and all things on heaven and earth." Hades asks sarcastically.

"Except me and you." Hera says as she comes over to talk to her elder brother.

"Hmm?" Hades says absentmindedly as he hugs his sister. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zeus doesn't rule you and me. It's very clear that Persephone rules your heart and it's clear that whoever has Zeus' eye at the moment, and that's certainly not me at any time, rules him, but no one rules me." Hera says flirting with her brother.

"Hera, you're simply terrible. You're such a tease. It's amazing what Zeus allows you to get away with saying. I couldn't have said what you just said." Hades says praising his sister.

"I have him wrapped around my little finger most of the time. He listens to me." Hera says sashaying the length of the room and sitting elegantly in the end chair. All eyes are on her despite the presence of other beautiful goddesses, including Aphrodite, who looks less than happy.


	3. Dinner

Lucky for Hades he isn't seated near his younger brother or the fuming Aphrodite who has a notorious temper. He ends up seated between his wife and his sister, Hera. "How did you pull off this little coup?" he asks as he leans towards his sister. She always seems to pull things off with Zeus that no one else would get away with.

"Let's just say that blackmail works extremely well with Zeus when you want your own way." Hera says conspiratorially. "I know all his secrets."

"You're wicked." Hades says as the first course arrives.

"And you've known that since the day I was born." Hera says cheekily.

"You better believe it. I knew Zeus had met his match in you. I liked the thought of it from the start." Hades says tenderly. He was Hera's protector when they were young. He and Hera were always close.

"You were vindictive at a young age." Hera says cheekily as she smiles at her brother.

"Zeus and I hated each other at an early age so I learned revenge tactics early on." Hades says shrugging his shoulders. It doesn't seem like such a big deal now.

Zeus narrows his eyes as he watches his wife and his brother. They've always had a close relationship and it worries Zeus just a little bit. Zeus knows that Hades won't cheat on Persephone, but Hera has no qualms about any such thing. They've been cheating on each other for a long time.

"I don't think your husband is very happy with us right now." Hades says when he looks up from his conversation with his sister.

"Well, it's nice to know that nothing is out of the ordinary then." Hera says casually. She goes back to her meal. It seems Zeus is mad at her constantly now.

"Will you pass the salt please, Hades?" Persephone asks as she gently places her hand on her husband's arm trying to regain his attention. Her husband is paying a little too much attention to his little sister for her liking considering his wife is sitting right next to him.

"You're going to dare to put salt on a meal at your father's? He'll have you for treason in a minute." Hades teases his wife as he passes her the salt. She's being very daring tonight.

"Father needs to learn that he is not the end all and be all and that Olympus is not the best place on earth. He's gotten far too high and mighty in recent years. Besides he wouldn't put salt on the table unless we were supposed to use it." Persephone says as she glances down the length of the grand banqueting table in the direction of her father. He's watching his wife carefully and practically ignoring everyone else. The rest of dinner continues without any more trouble.


	4. A Family Walk After Dinner

The evening air is warm and Hades and Persephone and Hera all go for a walk together out on the lawn at Hera's request. Zeus soon catches up with them. "Hades, you and Persephone are spending the night here on Olympus aren't you?" Zeus asks as he slips his arm around Hera's shoulders. She quickly shrugs his arms off. She doesn't like him to touch her even though it angers him to be rebuffed. She doesn't care when she makes him angry anymore. She doesn't care about much of anything anymore.

"I don't know. I really should get back. I never know what my minions may get up to when I'm not around." Hades is hesitant to say the least. He doesn't like staying on Olympus if he can help it and the tension between his brother and sister is palpable more so than usual. He doesn't really want to get in the middle of this whole situation. It's not his marriage to fix.

"Hades, your wife looks exhausted now and it's a long trip back to the Underworld. Why don't you stay the night here and head home first thing tomorrow morning? You don't have to stay with Demeter, in fact, it's probably safer not to. There are tons of spare rooms in this palace, use one for the night. I'd like to talk to you about something over breakfast anyway, just the two of us, if you'll let me." Zeus says trying to persuade his elder brother. He needs advice and he hates confiding in the gods on Olympus. They can't keep a secret.

"What do you think, Persephone?" Hades asks his wife. He allows likes to give her a choice when things affect her. It makes their relationship more cordial and she feels equal to him.

"Thank you for the offer, father. I think we'll take you up on that. The horses from the chariot will be fed and watered, won't they?" Persephone asks sweetly.

"They'll be well taken care of. Isn't the weather lovely tonight? It never ceases to amaze me how lucky we all are to experience life this way." Zeus says as he lies back on the grass and looks at the stars.

Hades sits next to him. "You're waxing poetical tonight. That's rare for you. Is everything okay? I know normally I wouldn't care at all, but you are my little brother and I do care what happens to you especially since you're Persephone's father." Hades says as he looks down upon his younger brother. He glances up at the glittering stars which seem to be unusually bright tonight..

Zeus sighs as he watches Hera who's walking far across the lawn. "I watch you and Persephone so in sync and in love with each other and revelling in the time you have together and I wish that Hera and I could still be that way. She doesn't look at me the same way she used to and I know I haven't helped the situation by doing what I do, but I yearn to be the way you and Persephone are and we were once." Zeus says seriously.

Persephone comes and sits next to Hades and curls into his arms. "I haven't always felt this way about Hades. I hated him for kidnapping me for a long time, but I've come to see that really he rescued me from the life my mother wanted me to have. He is gentle and kind and I find him extremely easy to get along with. He is passionate and strong. He doesn't feel as if I challenge his authority. If anyone had told me what Hades was really like before I would have said they were crazy, but he has a wonderful, soft, romantic side to him that makes him irresistible and he'll probably hate me for telling you all this, but that's alright. He's really just a big teddy bear." Persephone says to her father.

"In truth, Persephone has me wrapped around her little finger and I don't mind at all. The fact that I'm as happy as I am I would have said was impossible, but Persephone has made everything possible. I will even admit, and this is to go no further unless you'd like to tell Hera in strictest confidence, that Persephone and I have to sleep in the same bed or neither of us sleep at all. Our hands fit together perfectly. Demeter may have wished for a more socially acceptable son-in-law, but I'm not going anywhere and I couldn't have wished for a more perfect wife. There is but one minor glitch which Demeter's schedule has created that was quite unforeseen. Persephone and I would like to have children, but we're having trouble and we've discovered, through some careful calculations and a meeting with the Fates that the time she is most likely to become pregnant is the time Demeter demands Persephone be on Olympus with her. That may have been deliberate, but it is causing issues. Isn't there anything we can do to change that arrangement?" Hades asks in frustration. He wants to have children with his wife.

"I get the distinct feeling Demeter knew exactly what she was doing when she set those stipulations on your relationship, but it's hardly necessary and if Persephone wants to stay in the Underworld the entire year I can make that happen. She can't control Persephone's life anymore." Zeus says. His power comes through in his voice. It's rare he's so firm on anything, but his power is always evident.

"Could you really?" Hades asks incredulously. He finds it hard to believe. His younger brother has never really done anything nice for him ever, But Hades knows he cares about his children most of all in the universe.

"Of course I can, I still have some power over Demeter even if she pretends I don't. She listens to me. In fact, I think she's still in love with me even though we bicker terribly. Persephone only has to give me the word and I will make things happen." Zeus says forcefully.

"Please father, do whatever you have to. I'm tired of mother having such a hold over Hades and I. She doesn't realize the damage she's doing by enforcing this silly rule or maybe she does. Tell my mother I'll even give up all my powers that would work on Olympus except for my power to heal. That particular power I would like to keep." Persephone says with conviction.

"I will tell her no such thing. You shouldn't have to give up one power to be with the man you love. Your mother's being unreasonable. Shall I walk you to your room? You look tired, daughter of mine." Zeus says as he looks up into his daughter's eyes. He loves all his children, but Persephone seems to have more substance and intelligence to her than the others. Zeus has always thought she's special.

"Thank you, father. Today has been a long day and seeing mother tonight didn't help the situation any. Are you coming now, Hades, or are you going to stay here and join me later?" Persephone asks as she reaches for Hades' hand.

"I'll come with you now if I don't I'll have no idea where you're staying and you know how that worries me. Besides I'd like you and me to have some time to talk privately before you fall asleep on me." Hades teases his wife. He hears Zeus sigh beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Hera and I used to be able to tease each other like that. Did you notice tonight that she didn't even stay while we were all talking? She loathes me. I never thought she would ever hate me even with my bad behaviour." Zeus says as he stands up and the trio walk in the direction of the palace.

"Does Hera really like anyone though? She's good at pretending to like someone, but I don't think she really even likes me and she and I used to be close. So many gods and goddesses have been drawn in by her only to be burned by her when she turns on them. I never thought I could say this, but I think Hera is more vindictive than I am." Hades says trying to reassure his little brother.

"She loved me once, but things have changed. She can't stand the sight of me now. I wasn't the first one to be unfaithful, but I've never been able to get a straight answer out of her about why she cheated. I feel so betrayed by her and she doesn't care at all. She sneers at the women who fall at my feet and yet not so very long ago she was exactly that way. This is the room you can stay in for the night." Zeus says trying not to let his emotions show, but they are and so he changes the subject very quickly.

"Thank you, father. It looks like a lovely room. We'll be very comfortable here." Persephone says as she enters the room.


	5. Don't Make Me Force You to Do This!

"Zeus come in. Let's talk, you and I, as we should have as young men. You seem to need someone to talk to and I can be ultimately discreet which is what you need. We'll have a drink and talk and I'll see what I can do to help." Hades says pulling his brother into the room. He realizes now that he and Zeus could have been much closer but hated each other too much when they were young men.

Persephone yawns pointedly at her husband. "I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." She leans over and kisses Hades' cheek as he's sitting on the sofa.

"I shouldn't be long, darling. I'll be in soon, I promise." Hades smiles at his wife's retreating back. "She's lovely. I can't believe she actually fell in love with me. I'm lucky you know. I didn't think she would she was so feisty at first."

"I'm not so lucky. Hera hates being in the same room with me, let alone the same bed. She said something years ago about wanting to have more children, but clearly she didn't mean with me because all of the children she's borne since then have not been the product of our marriage." Zeus' anger is visible and palpable in the air. Suddenly the air is cooling and it feels as if a storm is rolling in.

"When was the last time you were physically intimate with Hera, honestly? Remember I'm your brother whatever you say to me stays between us." Hades asks as he pours himself and his brother a very large tumbler of ambrosia.

"I don't even know if I can remember. It's been so long since we were intimate by design. The last time was probably 250 years ago when I accidentally walked in on her just getting out of the shower in our suite. Her hair was wet and she was just wrapping a towel around herself when I walked in. She didn't have that towel on for long. I didn't know she was in there. I didn't even know she was still using our bathroom. That was the last time and it was hurried and rushed and fumbling. It was the way I promised I would never be with her after the first time. Everything has changed; nothing is the way it was supposed to be. This isn't how we said our life was going to be, but I don't know how to stop it from going down this path." Zeus says in frustration and then downs his drink in one go. "Give me another."

"I don't know if I should give you another one. You're in enough of a state now without having any more to drink. Listen the only thing you can really do now to fix your relationship with Hera is to tell her exactly what you've told me. Try and get her to remember what the two of you had in mind for your relationship when you began this journey. She's forgotten how good the two of you can be together. She can see glimpses of it sometimes, but for some reason right now it's not enough. Remind her of everything you can be together. Will she still be up right now?" Hades asks quietly. He secretly hates seeing his brother this way. Hera is a harsh woman.

"She probably will still be up, but I'd hate to interrupt her. She's such a private person." Zeus says quietly. He doesn't want to confront her.

"By the gods, man! Are you king of the gods or not? This is why this relationship has fallen apart: you're scared of her. Stop it! Don't be scared of her one more minute! If she's still up right now then go to her right now and talk to her. You owe her and yourself that much at least. I watched the way the two of you looked at each other when you were young and I want to see that in your eyes again." Hades is frustrated by his little brother. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"What? No, I don't want you to escort me to my wife's room. I can get there on my own, thank you very much." Zeus says firmly. Zeus feels pressured and yet he knows if he doesn't have Hades go with him he won't see Hera and this situation will continue on.

"I want you to actually go though. Don't put it off for another time. Go talk to her while you've got all these thoughts rolling around in your head. They might help you tell Hera what you need to tell her. I'm walking you over there. Come on, let's go." Hades says standing up. "I'm just going to tell Persephone where I'm going or she'll be nervous if she can't hear my voice." Hades gently pushes the door to the bedroom open and whispers, "Persephone I'm just walking Zeus back and I'll be right back."

"Alright, darling, don't be long. It's cold in this bed by myself." Persephone answers sweetly.

"That was an invitation to join her if I've ever heard one. You should have taken the opportunity while it was there." Zeus teases his brother. Hades doesn't read people as well as Zeus tends to.

"Hmm," Hades says absentmindedly. "I'm sorry I wasn't really listening."

"Clearly not. Persephone pulled the classic line of the bed's cold and I'm lonely here all by myself and you turned into a giant pile of goo. She really does have you wrapped around her little finger. Go back to her if you want. We're not far from Hera's room and I'm not going to chicken out now." Zeus says as he watches his brother. Hades' eyes are filled with thoughts of Persephone.

"I'm not backing out now. I'll be the one to knock on her door if I have to. You have to do this or you'll regret it forever, Mr. Immortality. I don't understand why you're so nervous to talk to her anyway." Hades says as he slings his arm around his brother's shoulders. Suddenly he feels close to his brother as if they could have a real relationship without all the malice which at the moment doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Sometimes I think my preferences have changed. I never used to think about men the way I do now. It scares me. It makes me wonder if that's why Hera pulled away, if somehow she knew that I was changing and it made her wary. Still if I had to pick between Hera and anyone else I would still pick Hera, even now, even when things aren't going well." Zeus' feet have subconsciously carried him to Hera's door as they have so many nights before this, but before he'd just lean against the door wishing he could go in, but not having the courage to knock, hoping she would sense his presence and open the door.

"Wait does that mean you've been sleeping with men, too? Is this her room?" Hades asks tentatively. He doesn't want to break into his brother's thoughts.

"Yes, it is. I've stood here so many nights wanting to talk to her, but I could never bring myself to actually knock. Yes, I have been sleeping with men, but it still doesn't feel the same as when Hera and I are together." Zeus sighs heavily.

"Well, you're going to talk to her tonight whether or not you knock because I will knock for you if I have to and I'm going to wait right here until you go in, too." Hades says firmly.

"Oh, that is such an older brother thing to do. Alright, I'm going, you don't have to push." Zeus grumbles as he lifts his hand and knocks gently on Hera's door. "I hope no one's in there with her."

"I'm glad one of us is omniscient. I checked before I walked you over here. The last time I checked on her she was, in fact, crying with her head down on her vanity. If I hadn't pushed you to do this tonight you never would have, so don't yell at me. She still loves you. That is very clear to me at least." Hades says with a tinge of anger.


End file.
